fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
God Serena (Damon)
God Serena (ゴッドセレナ Goddo Serena) is a rare kind of Dragon Slayer, having undergone an experiment, and a person of simple background, born in a nameless village. For his powers, Serena is known as both the Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshuryū) and the Avatar (アバター Abatā). Due to his rising fame and power, Serena went on to be crowned the strongest mage in the continnt of Ishgar, standing at the top of the Ten Wizard Saints. Defecting his homeland for unknown reasons, Serena becomes the Arch-Mage of the Alvarez Empire, wherein he is part of the Twelve Shields of Spriggan as the Emperor's Elite. Appearance Contrary to what his name suggests, and as his looks leave clear, Serena is a glorified male. He has a muscular thin frame with a white skin which is barely tan. His hair is said to be something that came out of this world, it has a light-brown color to it while also being wavy and spiky that strangely juts out in a rabbit ear-like way. The hair's length is medium overall and Serena leaves bangs at each side of his face. His eyebrows are a bit thick, Serena also possesses a scar that crosses over the bridge of his nose. Serena's eyes are simple in a way, possessing a brown and vivid tone to them as if to express his somewhat active personality. The Shield's face is very round, with its chin almost ending in a pointy way, Serena tries to always keep a serene expression on his face. In height measures, Serena is on par with one of the tallest shields who still looks human, Wahl Icht, at 6 feet while oddly weighing 210 lbs. As explained before, as a result of training very often and being a Dragon Slayer, albeit artificial, Serena does possess a very well-built although it is hidden by his fancy clothes most of the time. Some soldiers do remark that the man's choice of clothes quite fit his personality and overall his status as the Empire's Archmage. His fellow Shields state that they only make him weirder. Those set of clothes, as pointed out, are rather fancy and fitting for Serena's flamboyance attitude. It is composed of fanciful white robes over a mage's full clothes which have its upper neck area, arms, legs, and torso in a black tone. Notably, the upper neck is open in a up-down V manner while also extending up to his neck, the cloth parts have various V''-like symbols printed on them in a golden color. The robes are shown open around Serena's waist area, the torso being closed by a decorative golden line which extends over to the lower parts of the robe. To keep the robes tight for the torso area, Serena has a golden belt around his waist. His pants are a bit large than the normal, although the boots are somewhat tight, the arms' clothes also being tight. However, the most notable thing about Serena's set of clothes, which wouldn't normally be part of any mage's or any set of clothes at all, is the large wheel of blades connected on his back. As pointed by Brandish, it does resemble a Dharma Wheel, counting a total of 12 double-edged black swords that have white surrounds. Near their black hilt, a white orb-like design is found. They all gather in an odd circle at the upper area of Serena's back. Fitting to his "GOD" name, this gives him a resemblance to a divine figure, the Japanese deity Raijin. Personality Relationships Synopsis History ''Note: To see the canon history of God Serena please refer to this link Poverty Birth of God Mightiest Mission Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Immense Strength': *'Immense Durability': Ways of Combat Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: *'Ancient Dragon Fist' (古代竜拳 Kodai Ryū-Ken) **'Five Dragon's Shuffle' (五竜のスフレ Goryū no Sufure): Assorted Others *'Motion Sickness': Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: Magic Hybrid Theory (ハイブリッドセオリー Haiburiddo Seorī): With yet unknown processes and experimentations, Serena was capable of surviving the ordeal of having four dragon lacrimas of different elements implanted into his own body. The overall process is described as the "Hybrid Theory", although it should be noted it's not a magic but merely a permanent state. This earns him both epithets of Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshuryū) and Avatar (アバター Abatā). With such, he is pretty much capable of using these four elements either alone or while in unison, as well as devour them, all of that with the sheer power of Slaying Magic. When employing such powers, his irises' colors take a negative change as the pupils are white and the rest is black. Those elements are described as the four basic ones in Ishgarian culture: Earth, Fire, Water, and Wind. Serena is described to possess great skill with each of them which is possible thanks to the many elemental masters he trained up before ascending in ranks. Cavern= Cavern Dragon Slayer Magic (岩窟の滅竜魔法 Gankutsu no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Cavern Dragon's Primitive Calling' (窟竜の原生天職 Gankutsuryū no Gensei Tenshoku): *'Cavern Dragon's Floor Destruction' (岩窟竜の床崩壊 Gankutsuryū no Yuka Hōkai) *'Cavern Dragon's Calcareous Armor' (岩窟竜の石灰質鎧 Gankutsuryū no Sekaishitsu Yoroi) |-| Purgatory= Purgatory Dragon Slayer Magic (煉獄の滅竜魔法 Rengoku no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Purgatory Dragon's Scorching Bell' (煉獄竜の焦げた鐘 Rengokuryū no Kogeta Kane): *'Purgatory Dragon's Unending Inferno' (煉獄竜の後を絶た地獄 Rengokuryū no Hateshinai Jigoku) |-| Neptune= Neptune Dragon Slayer Magic (海王の滅竜魔法 Kaiō no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Neptune Dragon's Stagnant Jetstream' (海王竜の停滞気流 Kaiōryū no Teitai Kirū): *'Neptune Dragon's Encircling Deluge' (海王竜の水陣方円 Kaiōryū no Suijin Hōen) |-| Gale= Gale Dragon Slayer Magic (暴風の滅竜魔法 Bōfū no Metsuryū Mahō): *'Gale Dragon's Poetic Declamation' (暴風竜の吟風弄月 Bōfūryū no Ginpū Rōgetsu) *'Gale Dragon's Pelagius Twister' (暴風竜の毛僧竜巻 Bōfūryū no Kesō Tatsumaki) Equipment Quote Trivia Behind the scenes= *'Serena' is a feminine Italian name which means Serenity. It's unknown what the God part means. *His Canon epithet is Hybrid Theory (ハイブリッドセオリー Haiburiddo Seorī), but the author had changed it to Hybrid Dragon (雑種竜 Zasshuryū) as it's more fitting in his opinion. **Serena then shares this epithet with another famous Dragon Slayer, Damon D. Draco. **On that, his newest epithet, Avatar (アバター Abatā) is a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender. **His new alias was created by both Wahl and Ajeel as means to tease him, Goddess Serena (女神セレナ Megami Serena), it refers to the fact Serena may act too flamboyant at times and that the name is a female Italian one. |-| Facts= *Like most Second Generation Dragon Slayers, Serena possesses a scar on a specific part of his body. *His position of Arch-Mage was something which happened "First Come, First Served", it totally doesn't fit what he is. **It was given to him by Alden, with Wahl's national approval. *Serena is the only human so far to have endured and survived through four lacrima implantations. **In Canon while there were eight lacrimas, only four of them were shown. A fifth was only hinted at. |-| Extras= *Throughout the series, Serena's theme is shown to be Awakening, reflecting on his flamboyant nature. *According to Alvarez's Journalist and Michael: **Serena's special skill is getting people's attention. **His hobby is doing glitter showers through his powers. **His most common routines are training and dancing. **His favorite food is Hamburger. **His favorite drink is Whisky. **Serena's charm is his hair style. **His favorite smell is that of "new things". **He is right-handed. **The thing he wishes the most is protecting everyone. **He was born in Fiore. **Serena has an authority complex. **The people he respects the most are the Ten Wizard Saints and the other Twelve. He doesn't wish to be enemies with Dealok. Category:Male Category:Males Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Spriggan Twelve Category:Alvarez Empire Category:Feral Genius Category:Canon to Fanon